This invention relates to an improvement to a speed reducer gearbox having a flywheel mounted therein and more particularly to a flywheel independently rotatably mounted on one of the shafts of the gearbox and connected by gear means to another shaft for rotation of the flywheel at a higher angular velocity than the other shaft.
In a speed reducer gearbox, a flywheel may be secured to one of the shafts to provide inertia for stabilizing and smoothing out the operation of the gearbox. Since the input shaft usually rotates at the greatest angular velocity, the flywheel would generally be mounted on that shaft. For heavy-duty work, it is desirable to provide a flywheel of greater diameter or of increased thickness to dampen the heavy impact loads applied to the output shaft. For example, in a highway miller machine wherein carbide tips are mounted on the operating member thereof for chopping up cement, the alternatives are to provide a more powerful engine or to increase the effectiveness of the gearbox flywheel to accommodate the repeated impact loads expected on such a machine. But providing a more powerful engine involves greater expense and increasing the effectiveness of the gearbox flywheel would generally require a gearbox of increased size. Thus there is a need for a speed reducer gearbox having a more efficient flywheel operable within minimum space requirements.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a more efficient flywheel for a speed reducer gearbox.
A further object of the invention is to provide a speed reducer gearbox having a flywheel operable within a minimum space.
A further object of the invention is to provide a speed reducer gearbox in which a flywheel is adapted to rotate at a greater angular velocity than the shaft to which it is operatively connected.
A further object of the invention is to provide a speed reducer gearbox in which a flywheel is rotatably mounted on one shaft and drivingly connected to another shaft thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a speed reducer gearbox having a flywheel mechanism which is simple in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.